A look into the past
by MoonDoll33
Summary: On the day that Teddy is born Remus can help but think of the day Harry was born as he watched him hold Teddy for the first time.


The hospital bed in St. Mungo's hospital where Nymphadora Lupin lay holding her new born son was surrounded by not only her husband and mother but Harry Potter was there as well standing back a bit from the small family as Remus smiled proudly kissing his exhausted but pink haired wife on the head as their son who was less then an hour old slept with his hair turning from blonde to brown and then teal. Remus looked at Harry and with a small gesture beckoned him forward and hesitantly Harry obliged coming to the older man's side beside the bed.

Remus stepped back giving his spot to Harry as Dora smiled up at him.

"Would you like to hold you're godson Harry?"

Harry's throat became dry and he was unable to speak but rather he nodded. Dora's smile softened as she carefully handed over her son to the young man gently helping him support Teddy's tiny head in the crook of his arm before laying back on her pillows closing her eyes and drifting into a light sleep. As Remus watched Harry settle into the chair beside the bed smiling at his godson he couldn't stop the image of Sirius doing the same thing with Harry almost 17 years ago.

It was a similar scene to the one before him now, Lily in the hospital bed sleepily smiling, James proudly standing beside her, himself standing just a bit farther back in fear of disturbing the happy scene, Peter smiling but shaking tariffed about being able to hold the baby, and lastly was Sirius sitting in the bed side chair holding the new born Harry absolutely astounded by the little life in his arms.

Remus smiled shaking himself from the memory as he walked to the other side of the bed taking his wife's hand as she woke from her sleep watching Harry and Teddy lightly squeezing his hand before looking at him her stormy eyes glittering with tears of joy.

"I think we made a great choice, who better to be the godfather of a son of an original marauder than the son and godson of two other marauders."

Remus smiled kissing her hand as he looked back at Harry and Teddy, the latter now awake and making little noises at his godfather who smiled from ear to ear.

"I think we did too love."

He looked back down at Dora who returned her gaze to Harry as Teddy's hair became black as night making Harry smile and his green eyes to tear up a little. After some time Harry handed Teddy back to Dora looking between her and Remus.

"He looks so much like you Remus but he has his mother's eyes."

Remus felt himself chuckle as Dora laughed shaking her head before looking at her son.

"It doesn't matter who you look like to me, you'll be a great wizard one day."

Remus watched as his wife placed a soft kiss to their son's now purple crown as Andromeda, whom no one seen leave the room, came over handing each one of the boys a glass of what looked like champagne ignoring her daughters protests to the water cup she was given.

"To Teddy Remus Lupin, a great wizard in the making!"

Said Harry brightly holding up his glass, the others fallowed suit before taking a drink enjoying the peaceful joy despite the war that was stirring outside the room. Remus wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or something brought on by being by his wife's side since early morning but he thought he seen James, Lily and Sirius standing by the foot of the bed smiling brightly as Sirius looked at Teddy in his second cousin's arms before he looked at Remus beaming.

"Congratulations Moony."

Remus was a bit surprised he thought he had seen the words come out of the vision of Jame's mouth but as he looked he seen it was Harry that had said it making him smile and roll his eyes.

"Don't you start calling me that or I'll be forced to call you the snake nickname Sirius did when you were a baby."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Andromeda did her best to stifle a laugh by taking another sip of her champagne.

"What did he used to call me?"

Remus smirked shaking his head.

"Nope a marauder never tells his brothers words."

Harry look disgruntled at the older man across the bed from him but it didn't last as Dora handed Teddy to him again and once her hands were free she placed one to his cheek and her lips briefly to the other.

"Don't worry about it Harry he's just yanking your chain, aren't you Mr. Moony?"

Remus flushed slightly but nodded kissing her head as she sat up.

"Yes love."


End file.
